Electronics have been incorporated into many portable devices such as computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, etc. One drawback to portable devices is the need to include the power supply with the device. Portable devices typically use batteries as power supplies. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the device for at least the length of time the device is in use. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy or large compared to the rest of the device. In other words, current batteries generally are rather large and cannot be incorporated into small packages. There is a need for small batteries that can be formed for use in a small package integrated with electronics.
Most batteries today are fairly expensive. As a result, economics prevent a broader use of batteries. In other words, currently, retailers would rarely consider providing a battery as part of the packaging associated with many items. Typically, batteries may be provided as part of the product shipped but not as part of the packaging.
With certain types of battery chemistry, there is a problem of degradation due to detrimental environmental substances, such as oxygen and/or water vapor.
Thus, there is a further need for a battery that is reliable, has a long shelf life, and can be made inexpensively and mass-produced. There is still a further need for smaller and lighter batteries (i.e., power supplies) with sufficient energy storage that can be packaged with electronics to accomplish at least one function. There is also a need for a battery that can be fabricated from non-toxic materials. There is also a need for improved seals against detrimental environmental substances.